peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 December 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-12-23 ; Comments *The second part of the 1994 Festive Fifty. *Intro: "Thanks very much, Pete (Tong), and you're listening to the Festive Fifty, listeners, or more accurately the Festive 42, because we've already had eight of them. I'll tell you what they were in just a moment, but this is at number 42." *This chart features the highest-ever entry by a session track (the Fall at number 2). Sessions *None Tracklisting 1994 Festive Fifty: Numbers 42-01 *'42': Elastica, 'Line Up (CDS)' (Deceptive) :(JP: 'Festive Fifty entry makes real world chart shock! That got to number 20 in February.') *'41': Fall, 'M5' (Peel Session) Not announced by JP as this version: deduced by timing. :(JP: 'You must have been getting worried about the fact that there were no Fall records so far...There's the first ten put to bed, and still nothing from Suede, or Blur, or Oasis, but surely they must be coming along shortly.') They didn't: Suede and Blur appeared in subsequent charts, but Oasis never did. *'40': Nirvana, 'Where Did You Sleep Last Night (CD-MTV Unplugged In New York)' (Geffen) :(JP: 'When I was a boy and growing up in Texas, we knew that as 'In The Pines', but everybody else calls it 'Where Did You Sleep Last Night', and so shall we on this occasion....Our Flossie can play that on the guitar, so I'll dedicate that to her.') *''(John lists the Christmas Eve programmes on Radio 1)'' *'39': Wedding Present, 'Spangle (Peel Session) *'38': Fall, 'City Dweller (CD-Middle Class Revolt)' (Permanent) :(JP: 'Only two Fall tracks so far. Have you no shame?') *'37': Wedding Present, 'So Long, Baby (CD-Watusi)' (Island) :(JP: 'So far...all cute kids slapping guitars, as you may have spotted.) *'36': Salt Tank, 'Charged Up (12")' (Internal) Originally released in 1991. *''(10.30 p.m. news)'' *'35': Madder Rose, 'Panic On (LP-Panic On)' (Atlantic) :(JP: 'That, I think, the first Festive Fifty entry for this year anyway that I don't remember ever playing on the radio at all on these programmes.') *'34': Pavement, 'Cut Your Hair (CDS)' (Big Cat UK) *'33': Ash, 'Petrol (CD-Trailer)' (Infectious) *'32': Beck, 'Loser (CD-Mellow Gold)' (Geffen) :(JP: 'Destined to be thought of as a one-hit wonder, I suspect, but I think there's more to it than that.') *'31': Orbital, 'Are We Here?-Industry Standard (CDS)' (Internal) :(JP: 'Posing more questions than they answer, one to be exact.') *'30': Wedding Present, 'Click Click (CD-Watusi)' (Island) *'File f begins' *'29': Sabres Of Paradise, 'Wilmot (CD-Haunted Dancehall)' (Warp) :(JP: 'That got into the charts as well. Where have I gone wrong?') *'28': Ash, 'Uncle Pat (CD-Trailer)' (Infectious) *'27': Nirvana, 'The Man Who Sold The World (CD-MTV Unplugged In New York)' (Geffen) :(JP: 'Should have been a whole load higher, I reckon.') *'26': That Dog: 'One Summer Night (Compilation CD-Volume Nine)' (Volume) :(JP: 'The tabloids have been hounding us all week to discover what was number 26 in the Festive Fifty, and now they have their answer.') *'25': Mazzy Star, 'Fade Into You (CD-So Tonight That I Might See)' (Capitol) The LP was released in September 1993, but the single came out in 1994. :(JP: 'I don't remember ever playing that one before either, but goldurnit, it's your Festive Fifty, not mine....Certainly played this, though.') *'24': Shellac, 'Dog And Pony Show (CD-At Action Park)' (Touch And Go) *'23': Pulp, 'Babies (CD-His 'N' Hers)' (Island) Originally released in 1992. *'22': Pavement, 'Gold Soundz (7 inch)' (Big Cat UK) :(JP: 'You can just feel the excitement building, can't you? I know you can!') *'21': Pulp, 'Common People' (Peel Session) This is the original version of the track that made the following year's list at number one as an official release. :(JP: 'Time to remind you that at this time next week, you'll be able to hear a programme misleadingly called 'John Peel's Top Tips For 95'. Just remember that a DJ is not just for Christmas.') *'20': Sleeper, 'Delicious (7")' (Indolent) :(JP: 'That's the ninth Festive Fifty entry so far sung by a woman. You'd think I'd have better things to do with myself really, wouldn't you? At number 19, the tenth!') *'19': Madder Rose, 'Car Song (CD-Panic On)' (Atlantic) :(JP: 'The Festive Fifty as chosen by you the listener. I say that because I know that next week I shall get letters from people saying, "I didn't think very much of the records that you chose for your Festive Fifty. How come you didn't pick anything by Snoot?" So let me emphasise once again that I play no part in these proceedings at all beyond announcing the score, as it were. It's all chosen by listeners.') *'18': Shellac, 'Crow (CD-At Action Park)' (Touch And Go) *'17': Hole, 'Miss World (CD-Live Through This)' (Geffen) *''(JP lists the programmes for Christmas Day at Radio 1)'' *'16': Sebadoh, 'Rebound (7")' (Domino) *'15': Wedding Present, 'Swimming Pools, Movie Stars (CD-Watusi)' (Island) :(JP: 'My favourite track from the LP Watusi.') *'14': Pavement, 'Range Life (LP-Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain)' (Matador) *'13': Pulp, 'Do You Remember The First Time (7")' John apologises for playing the radio edit, which alters the line 'I don't care if you screw him', claiming it was the only way he could get everything in. *'12': Ash, 'Jack Names The Planets (7")' (LaLaLand Recordings) :(JP: 'At number 11, one of the most sought-after records of the year. I think I got more mail and more phone calls about this than about any other record.') *'11': H Foundation, 'Laika (12")' (Bomba) :(JP: 'What a great record that is! Only about a couple of hundred copies of that pressed up, I understand, so very difficult to get hold of, so don't write to me and try to buy my copy of it.') *'10': Done Lying Down, 'Just A Misdemeanor (7")' (Abstract Sounds) :(JP: 'Has Festive Fifty written all over it, I thought to myself the first time I heard it.') *'09': Stereolab, 'Ping Pong (CDS)' (Duophonic) :(JP: 'In a decently ordered world, that would have been a number one record in the charts, I think.') *'08': Portishead, 'Sour Times (CD-Dummy)' (Go! Beat) :(JP: 'Very partial to the guitar on that.') *'07': Elastica, 'Waking Up (Compilation Cassette-Reading Present)' (Melody Maker) Taken from a Radio 1 evening session. *'06': L.S.G., 'Hearts (12" EP-Blueprint)' (Superstition) :(JP: 'There are times when I feel that I could put that on a loop and listen to it forever.') *'05': Supergrass, 'Caught By The Fuzz (CDS)' (Parlophone) :(JP: 'A great record by any standards and in any age.') *''(John names the winner of the Rough Trade FF competition)'' *'04': Elastica, 'Connection (CDS)' (Deceptive) *'03': Veruca Salt, 'Seether (12")' (Hi-Rise Recordings) *'02': Fall, 'Hey! Student' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'At number one...nurse, the envelope, please.') *'01': Inspiral Carpets featuring Mark E. Smith, 'I Want You (CDS)' (Mute) :(JP: 'Thanks very much for your votes, if you have voted, and thanks very much for listening.') *'File f ends' File ;Name *a) ff94.2.1 *b) ff94.2.2 *c) f94.3.1 *d) ff94.3.2 *e) Peel Show 1994-12-23 *f) John Peel 23 Dec 1994 festive 50 ;Length *a) 00:41:42 *b) 00:42:16 *c) 00:46:33 *d) 00:45:59 *e) 03:00:36 *f) 02:00:39 ;Other *e) As one file. Many thanks to the taper. *f) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a)-d) Not currently available *e) Mooo *f) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Tim's Tapes